Of Course I'm a Girl
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: The plan is simple, marry the princes, dispose of them, and take the throne. Haou and Judai have been assigned the job of making the princes fall in love with them. Two problems: there never ending hate for royalty, and the fact that they're MALE JxJ HxJ
1. Prolouge

**Judais POV**

But dad I-"from what I could see that's what he said. I was too far away to hear their words but I was a master of reading lips. I changed my grip on the make-shift scope asuka had prepared for my spying.

"No buts Johan! You need to find a bride soon!" a man dressed in a maroon cape hissed. The trimming on his cape was white fur and underneath he wore black trousers and a purple shirt. On the shirts breast pocket there was a royal emblem showing his authority.

"So you expect me to fall in love in a few days!" the boy clenched his fists to show his anger, he had light teal blue hair and stunning sea green eyes. He was dressed in black trousers with a white dress shirt, he wore a blue vest over the shirt, and over where his heart would be on the vest was the royal emblem. A sword sat on his hip, the sheath bared the same symbol as his vest but this one was made of gold. I shifted my position in the tree I was in to make myself more comfortable.

"Oh get over it Johan." A dark teal haired boy said. He was dressed in black trousers and a sleeveless black shirt, showing of his muscular arms. The emblem on his chest was blood red, and his orange eyes glowed with confidence, pride, and…well…cockiness

"It's not like any girl would want to marry you anyway" the older prince stated smirking at his angry twin

"You'll be lucky if any girl will put up with you" the younger twin fought back

"Enough!" the king ordered both boys fell silent "you will both find wives at the ball one week from now"

"But-"they both began

"Silence" the king hissed. The twins looked at each other unsure of what to do. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a walk in the garden" I bit my lip trying to decide what to do. I could run and have the possibility of getting caught. Or I could stay here where the slightest noise would give me away. My, my, what a wonderful choice. I took the easy road and slipped out of the tree. The king wouldn't make it out here for another minute or so, so I didn't have to worry just yet. I bolted to the gate and began climbing, skillfully jumping over the fence. Fubuki was gonna be happy with what I found

~of course I'm a girl~

"Judai your back early," asuka greeted as I entered the large hut illusions (1) called home "did you get anything good on plans?" she asked. I smiled proudly

"Both princes need wives at a ball one week from now" her smile morphed into a smirk

"Let's go tell fubuki" she grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"He at the river again telling those stories?" I asked bluntly

"Yep" we strolled through town saying hi to those who knew us and enjoying our time; if we ran it might seem as if I had stolen something again so walking was the best choice, the soft sound of water and children laughing reached our ears as we neared the river.

"And then he kissed her" one of the small village girls he was telling the story to gasped, one of the boys yawned "then the princess opened her eyes, and the two lived happily ever after"

"Another story! Please tell us another story fubuki-san" the girl chirped. Fubuki looked over to where asuka and I stopped.

"I promise I'll tell you one tomorrow ok Lucy?" the girl frowned but nodded. We approached fubuki as the children began to dispatch

"Got any news" his tone was more serious but his bright smile never left his face. I smiled

"Great news! Will you call everyone together?" asuka looked to her older brother then to me.

"Ill do it." She offered "you need to tell him what happened" I nodded and mock saluted as she began running off to gather the members

"So what did you learn ju-chan"

"Don't call me that, and I know how to overthrow the prince Andersons! They need wives, by the end of the ball or the king is choosing wives for them! So I was thinking Rei and Asuka could make the princes fall in love. Then all they have to do it poison the king along with the princes and bam! Instant take over!" I threw my arms up to help my point. Fubuki smiled warmly

"No"

"N-nani?"

"I like the plan but Rei is on the kings most wanted list and I'm not sending m little sister into that" he said simply

"Ok so we get some maidens to do it"

"No" he said again turning to stare in the water "to much of a chance they'll betray us." I crossed my arms huffing a little

"Then what do you suggest" I saw his smirk in the waters reflection

~Of course I'm a girl~

"WHAT!" Haou and I yelled standing up in unison. Fubuki smiled like an idiot

"I already told Judai why Rei and Asuka can't go, so we need someone who can fit in. Judai, Haou you look the most like girls"

"But that's not fair!" I whined looking around the table. Kenzans arms were crossed in anger, Rei was smirking, Asuka was smirking, fujiwara was trying his best to suppress a smile, Haou was pissed, manjoume was laughing his ass off, Amon was trying to control his nosebleed, O'Brien was fiddling with his knife, and kuriboh was glaring at fubuki.

"Oh can you not handle your own idea princess" fubuki teased. I blushed and glared

"The plan was for a girl to go! I. am. Not. A. Girl!" I hissed. Fubuki smiled again

"But you look like one. So are you gonna take the mission or leave the king in command. He asked flicking a black king chess piece (A/N: did they have chess back then? Oh well XD) my way. I caught it and glared down at it

"Well take the job" Haou muttered under his breath finding his lap more interesting than anyone's eyes

"But Haou-"

"Judai. You said anything to over throw them right?" my breath caught in my throat

"As long as it didn't hurt the innocent" I whispered finishing the quote "fine. What do you want us to do in the week we have to wait?"

"What you do best Judai" fubukis' smile was warm instead of manipulating. "You each pick a prince and spy on the one you chose. Find what he likes in a girl. When you get back Asuka will teach you how to be a lady" I crossed my arms huffing. Haou's eyes filled up with protective murder.

"Ill take jehu. He's the bad one right?" fubuki nodded. Haou looked down "I don't want that pervert near Judai" kenzan raised his hand a bit

"Fubuki, what if they find us out?" fubuki thought for a moment before smiling in Kenzans direction

"You'll be their guard! Most princesses will be attending with body guards and if they find you out you can just escape under the cover of an explosion! Who wants to make bombs for Judai, Haou, and Kenzans escape?" O'brien smirked

"Ill do it"

"Cool. Tomorrow Asuka, Rei, take our princesses out to get dresses for the ball" I blushed again and glared at fubuki

"Stop calling us that" he ignored me and went back to assigning jobs

"Judai I need you to make a poison that kicks in in a few hours" I blinked

"Ok"

"Haou make an antidote in case"

"Hai" something I forgot to mention Haou and I are experts at poisons and their antidotes. But I always mess up the antidote and his poisons don't kill in the time span their suppose to. So we stick to our own part of the silent kill.

"Kuriboh, help spying. They'll need you o get info while their learning how to be ladies" kuriboh looked up and nodded "Amon, O'brien, fujiwara, you know what to do." he looked to the threesome. Another thing I forgot to mention, three of our members are kings knights. Making it easy to get info due to Johans trust of O'brien. I know what you're asking now. Who's Johan? Well because Haou picked Jehu he's the twin I'm stuck with. Whoopee. Anyway, later I think I can work with O'brien to get him to ask what kind of girl Johan liked. I sighed and stood up

"I'm going to sleep ok? I'll get to work tomorrow" I walked out of the room and wandered off to the one Haou and I shared. Tomorrow would be a long day.

~authors notes~

It's the name of the rebellion

Chara: tada! We have a prologue!

Haruka: this was the next most voted for on our poll

Haou: I REALLY hate you two.

Judai: why? It won't be as hard as we think!

Haou: or it'll be 10 times harder

Haruka: great news minna!

Everyone: what is it?

Haruka: I just gained world domination! Now otakus will have all the authority, duel monsters will be how we solve wars, duel academy will be build next to an active volcano and cosplay is what people normally wear! Chainsaws and bazookas (for oak-Chan) are legal to carry around in holsters, and you can learn to control the darkness at classes

Chara: I wish

Haruka: I watched that movie 'the secret' it's apparently a documentary on if you say something will happen it'll happen so don't spoil my fun!

Judai: *coughs*

Haruka: oh! And Judai and Johan are a real couple!

Judai and Johan: thank you!

Haruka: now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to my emo corner and cry because it's not real at the moment

Chara: but mark our words

Haruka: it.

Chara: will.

Both: happen!

Judai and Johan: hopefully


	2. Judais first lesson

**Haous POV**

"I don't like this at all" Judai whispered as Asuka stacked book after book on his head. He looked scared out of his mind as he tried not to shake.

Asuka laughed "you're not supposed to like it Judai. It's supposed to make you look elegant"

"Yeah? Well _boys_ shouldn't look elegant, _boys_ should look strong! _Boys_ should look proud!" he fought back

"Let me remind you. You're not a boy anymore_ lady_ Judai"

"Its true ototo (1) if we want to succeed we need to try to fool ourselves as well"

"What do you mean by that?" he glared lightly because I took her side

"Let's see… due to the fact that you think your male what will you do if Johan… grabs your ass?" he looked at me so quickly that all the books on his head fell. Asuka sighed, got them, and started stacking the again

"Ill call him a pervert and punch him" he replied crossing his arms

"Exactly! That's all wrong! Girls like us don't have enough status to hurt a prince. And finally girls slap. Not punch."

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I have to make myself really think like a girl" I smiled

"Now you're getting it ototo-or should I say imoto (2)" he growled but said nothing

"Thanks for that Haou." Asuka intervened shooing me a few feet away from my brother "hold your head high, but not defiantly. Only focus on walking not the books." She looked back in his direction

"k-kay" he gulped before taking a step forward, he was tense and his steps were small and awkward. The books shook but didn't fall

"Focus on walking" Asuka hissed. Judai complied taking what looked like a nice pace, well it was nice until his foot actually hit the ground. He jerked forward accidently causing the books to come toppling down on top of him

"Owww" he moaned rubbing the top of his head.

Asuka sighed "try again. This time keep your body relaxed. The more you jerk because of how stiff you are the more of an idiot you look like" Judai nodded before Asuka began to stack the hard cover literature on my brothers head again. I walked over so I was standing maybe seven feet from him.

"Judai try to make it to me. keep your eyes on mine, come over like I'm a noble and you'd like information out of them through seduce" I said simply hoping with all my heart that Judai would take the challenge "I know all about what the princes like but I'm known to lie to those who I feel threatened by. I only like pretty girls with wonderful manners" Asuka smiled and laid the last book on Judai's head. "If you do ill tell kuriboh that we can celebrate with fried shrimp tonight"

"Really!" his eyes lit up but he didn't dare move his head in fear of being showered in hard cover books

"Yep. I'll make sure of it" Asuka added

"Ill do it! But… Asuka… could you show me the right way to stride?" he bit his lip. She chuckled

"Take small steps, keep your toes forward, and try not to bend your knees much" she lifted her skirt up to her knees and demonstrated. The move was small but meaningful. Her eyes stayed forward, her back was straight, and her neck was stiff but she wore a relaxed look. She let go of her skirt and took another step, her body didn't jerk, and her moves were so smooth it almost looked like she was floating. She moved quickly from there out of his way

"Now you try"

He answered by giving her an anxious look and taking a step forward like she had showed him. He continued over to me and smiled

"Hello sir" he greeted "how are you today?" Asuka frowned a the lack of a curtsy but chose not to intervene

"I'm well." I replied lifting up Judai's hand and kissing it. He visibly twitched but Asuka and I stayed quiet "now, who do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Lady Hibiki" he replied deciding to use the name of our old care taker for his alias

"Ah your name means 'echo' my lady"

"It very well does sir" his fake smile was becoming more and more forced

"Is there something I can help you with my lady?"

"Yes sir there is something I need" I held out my hand

"Shall we discuss this over a dance lady Hibiki?"

"No sir I need this information quickly. Please reply to the questions I am about to ask you"

Asuka sighed "stop. Stop. Stop." She hissed walking in between us. Judai jerked backwards causing the books to fall

"Owww" he muttered as she glared at him

"That's not how you answer a man of higher status! That's not how you greet him!"She snarled "first when you stop in front of a noble you curtsy. When he asks your name you curtsy and ask his. If he asks you to dance. You say yes no matter how bad he seems! And don't get me started on your acting! You sounded like a guy, your smile was so fake a doll could do better and you were twitching every time he did something polite. God Judai you have work to do!" my poor younger brother just looked down

"Luckily" she added "this is your first lesson and you have all week to improve" Judai smiled a bit and stood straighter

"I need to work harder on walking don't I?" he asked helplessly

"Yes you do. Tomorrow you won't be walking anywhere without those books" he groaned but made no other comment. The two resumed their work while I happily stood in the background. The three of us knew that the moment Judai was given the 'ok' to go that I was Asuka's next victim.

~authors notes~

(1)- Little brother

(2)-little sister

Chara: …how longs it been? Three? Four weeks?

Haruka: I dunno I just know that this is by FAR your longest wait on updating

Chara: I know… but minna! Thank you all so much for the reviews! We feel loved!

Haruka: so here's our new chapter!

Judai: this was fail on my part

Asuka: tell me about it *glares* why don't I see a book on your head?

Judai: um… Misawa stole it from me?

Haou: really? Cause I saw you burn it

Judai: Haou!

Haou: what? I'm just stating the truth

Judai: before she kills me… it's time for the review corner!

**Chrisandersenyuki: sorry my update wasn't soon**

YAOIfangirl1996: thanks ^^

**Avatarjasmin: thanks! I'm glad you like it**

Oak-chan: Haruka: THANK YOU WHEN I DO RULE THE WORLD YOU SHALL BE MY RIGHT HAND FANGIRL

Chara: what about me?

Haruka: you've been demoted to my left hand fangirl

Chara: damnit!

**Blackgoddess2k9: thanks! ^^**

Ari-chan and ReNA: Haou: I hate cross dressing fics!

Chara: yeah cause I always put you in a dress

Jehu: yeah I just gave up on holding back when Chara announced we were finally doing this fic

**Rawrsaysthefrickin'dinosaur: sorry the update wasn't sooner ^^'**

Yuri n' chuka: Judai: I'm not a stalker!

Haruka: I wish what I said was real to…

Kuriboh: *turns purple* can't…breath

Judai and Haou: our hair looks nothing like a kuriboh!

Manjoume: yay I'm finally getting some redemption!

Chara and Haruka: *eat manjoume's cookie*

**Sakural7865: it's being continued!**

Yukiko shiroryuu: Judai: me plan has only begun

**Luving randomness: Jehu: poor Haou? **_**Poor**_** Haou? Is being with me seriously that bad! And I'm not that cocky**

**Haou: be quiet you idiot**


	3. A Broken Ankle and a Lovely Actress

**Haous POV**

I'm such a sucker for flattery…

Asuka, being the smart, manipulating genius she was saw that and decided to use it to her advantage. Of course she had said something stupid like

'Oh but Haou! You're so much more coordinated than Judai. I'm soooo sure you can do this!' I wish id realized how out of character that was of her before I agreed. Seeing as I stood here now. With Judai and Rei watching me. I shifted uncomfortably to take pressure off one of my soon-to-be aching feet.

Asuka decided that I needed to excel faster than my brot-sister so she fed me that flattery crap and got me into _these._

I hated Asuka

I really hated Asuka

That's right. If I didn't make it obvious enough she had me wearing high heels. Slowly my manly pride began its long painful downfall.

She'd placed larger books on my head and gestured for me to walk forward with all the grace and elegance of royalty. Judai was cheering me on while Rei was stifling her laughter

"Now just do what Judai did walk to the other side of the room without letting the books fall." I didn't nod or even look at her I just took my first wobbly step. The books had felt like they would come crashing down on my head at any moment but they didn't. I sighed a little in relief before taking another elegant stride of my newly found womanly posture. On my third step the heal fell to the side, I fell with it and the books came toppling down over my head. Instant pain resounded in my ankle. Asuka and Judai were at my side in a heart beat

"Haou!" was all my poor little br-sister could manage to say whereas Asuka started asking questions like she was a healer or something

"Where does it hurt?" she picked up my foot and removed the shoe applying faint pressure "can you move it?"

"My ankle hurts obviously" I hissed through my pain. When I attempted to move it around agony seared through my body. I stifled a gasp and closed my left eye "no… I can't move it…"

She cursed "he's twisted his ankle" she announced Judai's face fell

"But if he twisted it who will-"

"he'll have to give up his part of the mission Judai you'll worry about Jehu, Johan can take whatever bride he wants and you will have to poison them all" Judai looked panicked

"No! I'm still going! That pervert can NOT touch my brother!" I snarled. "Besides I know the walk already. The only other 'lady' lesson I have is that ill need my feet for is dancing. You and fubuki already taught me that. I just switch roles and take the girls part right" I stared at her with determination

"But Haou you-"

"Jehu is a pervert" I stated for what felt like the millionth time "he should be fairly happy with a vulnerable girl correct?" Asuka nodded unsurely "so it's perfect that I broke my ankle. The plan proceeds as we know it will." Asuka sighed

"Fine. We'll wrap your ankle. Judai will have to take your spy rounds so well give him his lady lessons at night." Judai groaned at the idea of less sleep. I would have protested but knowing my new injury asuka wouldn't give me any chance to help my brother.

"Judai! The lessons ended earlier than planned get your ass in this skirt!" Rei stood behind my poor brother/sister holding up an ankle long servant's skirt, and petticoat there was a white blouse in her other hand.

"What? I don't have another lesson till tomorrow! Its time for my spying hours now" she smirked. Boy, if that tiny girl had looked any scarier the devil might have pissed himself at the mere thought of what she was planning

"Yes I know it's time for your spying hours. You and kuriboh are going inside the castle for more in depth information on what your prince likes in a girl and to test your acting skills." She thrust the effeminate clothing into his arms "put it on unless you want me to put it on for you." Judai gulped, his eyes trailed to the door obviously thinking over if he could escape or not. To his dismay Rei was blocking his only exit.

"Is kuri-"

"Yes he's dressing as a female too" she answered cutting him off as though she was psychic. Judai sighed and hung his head

"Why can't O'Brien get my information for me?" he whined I smiled a bit seeing Judai revert to his old ways.

"Because he will be on a mission for the next few days" Asuka hissed "honestly do you even pay attention when I speak?"

Poor Judai was now caught between a rock and a hard place "no" he squeaked, honesty was going to kill him

Asuka sighed as if letting all her anger out on her breath "than it's a damn good thing you're gay no girl could ever put up with you"

"I'm not gay!" Judai protested

"Oh sorry _my lady_." She hissed, her anger coming back once more "I just happened to notice you're now a cross-dresser striving to win the heart of a fucking prince. And let me remind you that this was all your idea in the first place,"

"Winning his heart so I can kill him!" Judai was now starting to lose his temper something that was rather rare nowadays.

"Stop!" Rei and I sighed in unison

"Judai just go do your spying, Asuka go plan out the next lesson and Rei go… suck the blood of the innocent-I don't know! Do whatever people like you do!" Rei glared at me due to my thoughts on wanted criminals

"If I were to suck blood it wouldn't be of the innocent! Id murder the guilty that way" everyone in the room winced at the fact that Rei didn't deny sucking blood. Judai took this moment to hurry out of the room. Seeing as he knew he had to go he was most likely on his way to change. I sighed again, without really thinking about it both Asuka and Rei left me alone in our lady lesson room… in the puddle of books… with a broken ankle…

**Judais POV**

After I had changed I'd found Kuriboh waiting patiently outside for me to show up. He seemed to be in some sort of daze as he fingered the loose fabric of his navy blue skirt. It was way too long for him and even the blouse he wore looked like if you shook him just enough it would completely slide off his slender shoulders. He'd tucked most of it into his petticoat and buttoned every button but it still hung loose as a rag over his body. Asuka had added brown extensions to his messy brown hair to make it look more like he had a bob than anything else

"Hane!" I called smiling and waving my arms around as if we were farther apart than we really were. He was instantly alert with fear but relaxed as soon as he saw me flailing like an idiot.

"Jud- I mean, my lady" he gave a sloppy curtsy and smiled "are you ready for what lady Asuka has assigned us to do today" I smiled and mirrored his curtsy with a nice elegant (not) motion. This curtsy had nothing to do with me falling down... at all… as I tried to stand back up I tripped over the long skirt and fell flat on my face.

"Ow…"

"Well my lady I do hope his highness prince Johan likes klutzes or were doomed" he held out his hand which I gratefully took

"Agreed" I muttered rubbing my sore forehead. He just laughed and led me out front where two horses stood.

"O'Brien and Amon managed to get us both rides to the castle" he said looking excided "I haven't ridden a horse in years!"

I smiled at my friends childish antics as I hauled my bundle of skirt, petticoats, and limbs onto a black mare with a spot of white on her face. Kuriboh pulled himself ungracefully onto his own brown horse.

"Let's go!" I smiled happily and gave my horse a quick kick

~Of course I'm a girl~

Once kuriboh and I made it to the castle we hid our horses in the farthest corner of the royal garden. It was obviously ignored because of the large amount of weeds, vines, and dead plants littering the place. They covered the path and hung everywhere like a scene from a nightmare. We tied to horses to two rotting tree branches before we left as quickly as we came. We hurried into the building holding our skirts up so as not to get them dirty before hiding our heightened breath and weaving our way through the guard and other servants in feeble attempts to find the princes and eavesdrop

"You two!" we froze as a voice sounded behind us. No one else stopped but us.

"Yes!" Hane squeaked shaking in his own skin

"Look at your superior when she is talking to you" we whipped around and straitened up as if we were being addressed by our general at war. For such a commanding voice the girl was quite small. Instead of the white blouse and blue skirts the servants were required to where she had a knee length purple dress; the color matched that of her hair. It had been pulled into a messy braid over her shoulder as if she had done it in a few seconds.

"good" she purred venomously before pointing to me "I need you to go get some lemonade with lots of sugar and bring it to the training room where prince Johan is working on his sword skills" I nodded, curtsied, and gave Hane a quick glance, he hadn't returned it but I figured he was too scared. We would meet where we tied the horses at nightfall and go back to the base. I ran off hoping if I got lost just enough times I would find where I was going without fail.

As I scurried down the vast corridors of the Andersen castle my mind began to wander. What was she going to do to poor innocent little kuriboh? He'd never done anything! What if she killed him! Or figured out our plan and killed us all! Though she was small I didn't doubt that she was a force to be reckoned with.

The smell of sweet meats and fresh bread found its way to me, I followed it like a hound dog trying not to drool over the thought of a decent meal, you never get much food out where we lived. In face we lived off whatever scraps the marketers would throw us. You didn't complain when you got something with maggots or if its color was weird, you'd eat anything to kill the constant hunger! Now that I think about it… that probably where those savage cannibals got the idea that eating other humans was ok…

Not the point! The point is I had finally found the kitchen. Standing in the open was a rather plump woman with a braid and an apron.

"Excuse me!" I called weakly hoping shed turn around. Immediately I found myself faced with a big smile

"How can I help you dear?" she asked sweetly

"u-uh" I kicked myself for being fearful in the face of a harmless old lady "I need lemonade with lots of sugar for his highness" I said it was quickly but confidently.

"of course!" she turned and walked away leaving me in the middle of a busy room, people pushed past me cursing under their breath and carrying heavily loads of pots and pans some of them were scalding hot. How did I know? Well for one good reason my arm was now covered in a magnitude of small burns. As I nursed the newly created wounds the lady came back with a dainty silver tray that held up a glittering glass of yellow liquid.

"Here you go!" she said carefully giving me the tray.

"Thank you!" I replied quickly

"Anything else dear?" she almost looked worried about me

"Yes I need to find his highnesses training room… I'm… new" she smiled

"Three hallways down take a right and follow the sound of yelling"

"Thank you ms…"

"Tome" she said before becoming lost in the crowd of workers. I moved quickly away from the kitchens and worked my way through the hallways until like she had said, yelling met my ears. Felling fear prick me once more I mentally decided it was best to just put the tray down and high tail it the hell out of there. I entered the room quietly. Trying not to look at much of anything in favor of staring at the floor.

There was a small table off to one side of the area; the rest of the room was covered in test dummies. Most of which were sliced open in multiple areas. Due to the fury of a very expensive blade. In my hurry to reach the table I made the best thing that could have possibly happened, happened to me. I tripped over the overly long skirt, I had fallen forward, the glass shattered and the tray skidded away from me. All the sounds of one man battle stopped. In fear I pushed myself into a sitting position but due to my instinct I stayed on the ground incase this… demon of a man found It best fit to strike me down. I used my hair to cover my eyes and frantically muttered apologies.

He ignored me and crouched next to where I sat

"Are you ok?" I blinked and looked at him incredulously.

"Y-yes your highness" the title tasted bitter on my tongue. I wanted to sock the guy for being nice but I had to stop myself from hurting him. He sighed

"Please forgive me your highness" I spat under the politeness, letting some of my pride show through "I didn't mean to- ill go get you another" I tried to stand

"No" he said quickly causing me to freeze on the spot "stay"

"Your highness?" I squeaked at the thought of him wanting me here. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. He probably wanted to cut off my head like he did all the other dummies in this room. Maybe I could kill him before time! Yes! Then all Haou would have to do is murder Jehu! Then the kingdom will be in the right hands!

The prince sighed "just call me Johan. I'm sick of all the titles"

'_And I'm sick of you'_ I spat mentally

"Yes Johan" the name felt nice when it wasn't being hissed "may I ask why you need me to stay?"

"Because I need someone to talk to and I know someone like you won't go crying to my father about what I've said"

"Of course sir" I said quietly before curtsying and sitting down carefully

"You're really good with orders like this" he marveled "most others would have ran already"

'_Why? Are you planning to tell me my execution date?'_

"What's wrong sir? Is it the marriage thing with the ball on Friday" Johan sighed and smiled weakly

"Yeah. I just don't think I can fall in love in a week you know?"

"yes sir I can see how that would be a problem but is marriage not only for producing an heir?" the question was meant to come off innocent and curious but it ended up sounding more like I wanted to trick him up and get some amazing confession

"Well most people think so… but love is why god made marriage right?"

"I suppose" I replied sounding more like Judai than who I was supposed to be

"What's your name ms?" he asked pleasantly smiling at me

"Hibiki" I squeaked

"Ah Hibiki. Such a pretty name. Tell me are you attending the ball?" he reached out and carefully started fingering some of my unruly locks

"No sir. I am not of high enough status" my plans were quietly changing in my mind. All we really needed was to poison everything at the ball then all the nobles and the royalty would be gone for good!

"Really?" his smile widened "because only me, my father, and my brother know of the ball. You're quite a good actress Hibiki." I blinked

Oh shit

~authors notes~

Ha! I did it I finally updates on time! Pay up!

Haruka: *grumbles under her breath and hands Chara 20$* and it's longer than normal too

Chara: yes what will poor little Ju-chan do now?

Judai: run and scream?

Haou: find some common ground with Johan?

Johan: that's not exactly what I'm thinking… I was going with an 'I'll let you go if you kiss me' sort of thing

Judai: dream on princy

Johan: *sad*

Haou: and why did I have to break my leg? Come on! I don't want to look weak in front of _him_! *points to Jehu*

Jehu: that's too bad my soon-to-be queen

Haou: *growls*

Judai: so we don't destroy the minds of children we shall move on to the review corner!

**Ari-Chan and ReNA: sorry it's not Judai but you still got to see Haou walk n high heels!**

**Haou: *reads what ReNA said* it's sad because I did fail…**

Oak-Chan: Haou: why does everyone take pleasure in me failing!

**Sakural7865: Judai: yay! I'll be happy to shout for your help!**

YAOIfangirl1996: Chara: I'm glad you like the corner! Thanks!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: poor me…**

Luving randomness: Jehu: oh come on!

Haou: I'm glad you support me but… why the cross-dressing equipment

Judai: because this entire story is all about cross-dressing.

**Yuri n' chuka: Judai and Haou: our hair still doesn't look like a Kuriboh!**

**Kuriboh: thank you *takes large breath* and what's wrong with looking like me?**


	4. Fake Alliances and Friendships

**Judais POV**

My heart stopped dead in my chest. Racing, my mind desperately tried to give me some sort of method to talk my way around it

"I'm so sorry sir!" I cried, inwardly wincing again at sounding so pathetic in front of my enemy. "I-I-I" I bit my lip

"How'd you learn?" His eyes were soft and warm they didn't give off any intention of executing me later

"I… I found the tunnel leading to your room!" mentally, I kicked myself. It was a complete lie. There was no tunnel to the princes' room and now he would want to see it! Stupid stupid stupid Judai!

To my surprise his breath caught in his throat "you… you found that?"

I was taken aback by his breathless statement but spoke quickly to attempt to cover it up. "Y-yes your highness"

He almost looked scared "you can't tell anyone" he whispered franticly.

Seeing my wonderful opportunity to make his life a little harder I spoke. "but your highness, if it is not reported to the king what use of it would it be? Therefore if I don't tell him it could be used against you in an attack" his eyes widened, I saw him inwardly weighting his options.

"Hibiki." He stated clearly losing all his royal posture; he clasped his hands on my shoulders "please. You can't tell my father if you do… I'll never be able to leave the castle again"

"That's not my problem is it?" the moment the words left my mouth I wish I hadn't said them. Id completely let my hate get the best of me and my act had slipped "err I mean if I don't tell the king it'll be considered treason"

His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open showing he was completely flabbergasted by my statement "what did you say?"

"y-your highness I said if I didn't tell the king it woul-"

"No, you said it wasn't your problem" a sickeningly happy smile crossed the princes' lips. I resisted the urge to throw up. "You know who I am and you spoke to me like I was a normal peasant"

"Yes your highness I'm very sorry." I said. He still called those lower to him peasants? Well it seemed as if he was rather conceded. His pretty sea green eyes sparkled with happiness

"No don't be sorry!" he said quickly "and please stop calling me 'your highness' it's just 'Johan' remember?"

"Right" I tried to move back to the subject "so you're not going to behead me?"

Once again he looked taken aback "of course not! That's just brutal! If anything Hibiki I want to see you again"

"You… you what?" my polite act had slipped again but this time I didn't care

"I want to see you again. I want you to talk to me like you would someone of your…class" I felt my face heat up with rage

"My class?" I spat "You're looking down on us princy?"

Oh my head was as good as gone. I'd said _that_. To a fucking_ prince! _I knew enough about him to know my execution would be celebrated with some elaborate feast about the prince regaining his honor. Then he would marry some girl, the kingdom would go on as it had and our entire plan would be screwed. Of course my day had just been full of new things

"Sorry" he looked genuinely worried "I really didn't mean to offend you! I just couldn't think of how to word it better!"

I glared "so… you're not cutting off my head and now you're apologizing? You're a prince! I should be dead by now!" I tried not to let my eyes wander to his sword, though the glimmer of light on the blade still sent chills up my spine. He followed my gaze and gasped

"Please Hibiki I have to intention of executing you! I just need a friend. And I have yet to read a book where friendship is built on threats and power." He was pleading my help. Begging me to be his companion. Of course… it only served as a lovely way for me to get close to him without arousing much suspicion of my planned assassination

"Ok. I'll be your friend Johan." I faked a huge bright smile. He seemed to buy it because my smile was returned tenfold. His smile fell a bit as if he'd thought of something distasteful

"You know the entrance to the tunnel out of my room right? The one in the mulberry bush? Meet me there tomorrow at high noon. We can talk there." I bit my lip. This would interfere with lady lessons and my only time of the day to sleep. But if I said no I may not get such a beautiful chance. I made my smile that of gentleness

"Of course Johan. I'll see you there tomorrow" I stood. The long skirts now soiled with lemonade swished around my ankles "as for now I'll be scolded for being so late" I gave a pathetic half curtsy and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called again grabbing my wrist and twisting me around.

A messy chaste kiss way planted on my lips. Shock rolled over my features as I stared up into laughing green eyes. While trying to decipher whether he was mocking me or not he spoke

"That was for destroying my lemonade" he announced, it was swiftly followed by another quick peck "that was for being rude to me" and a final, longer kiss was more softly given "and that was for you complete lack of trust in me. I won't take off your head Hibiki." My face was positively _glowing_ red. I tried to assure myself that it was out of anger that I was blushing the color of a ripe tomato but my conscience wouldn't buy it. I punched his arm as hard as I could resulting in him clutching the wounded area

"That was my first kiss!" I hissed feeling violated and vulnerable. Again he looked apologetic

"I'm sorry I didn't know! I just figured…"

"Figured what?" my chin was raised in defiance

"I figured someone as pretty as you would have broken multiple hearts and…and" I held up a hand to silence him

"Anything else princy" bitterly the statement left my mouth I glared at him. A smile crossed his lips

"There is something else." He looked like was going to bounce off the walls with happiness and excitement "your officially invited to the ball."

I hesitated for a moment "can I bring someone?"

He looked confused as if he'd expected me to whoop with joy. "Of course. Who do you want to bring?"

"Thank you." It was quiet, I kicked myself for sounding so shy and weak "she's my sister… um… Joou (1) is her name" he simply nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow Hibiki" elegantly he turned and unsheathed his sword. Moving back to his work on the dummies. I turned as well and hurried away.

Just trying to ignore the taste of sweet meats that still lingered on my lips.

~authors notes~

Johan: *whoops* common ground and three kisses! I call it a good day

Chara: yeah *staring at pictures she took* me too

Haruka: *sighs* by the way minna (1) - is Japanese for queen

Chara: yup! Its haou's girl name

Haou: I really hate you all *looks down at broken ankle

Jehu: yeah! This chapter had a lack of something very important-ME

Judai: before Jehu and Haou get an angry mob together let's see the review corner

**Sakural7865: Johan: I took your advice!**

**Haou: thanks…**

**Jehu: what do you mean by "pull a jehu?"**

Black cat angel: well he's not completely figured out

**Ari-Chan and ReNA: Judai: that was close**

YAOIfangirl1996: thanks! Here's the new chapter

**Greed of the homunculi: Haou: STOP PITYING ME I'M THE DAMN RULER OF THE DARK WORLD…and cant homunculi heal themselves in like…seconds?**

Chrisandersenyuki: Haou: agreed.

Judai: well I've made it out with a hell of a lot more good than bad

**JudaiXjohan: thank you! Sorry it doesn't completely fit your liking. And I know! I hate high heels to!**

**Johan: I got some kisses~**

Luving randomness: Jehu: at least someone is willing to apologize to me

Judai: 0.0 why did you sound so happy

Haou: and you still will! A broken ankle won't stop me from kicking Jehu's ass!

**Yuri n' chuka: Judai: ow!**

**Johan: no not really but it's better than Johan no baka**


	5. Once Upon a Bloodied Blade

**Judais POV**

"This is great!" asuka squealed uncharacteristically, while pulling me into a crushing hug "you can learn everything so easily now!" I wanted to scream, she was quite honestly the scariest when she didn't seem scary at all. Not to mention she was completely ignoring her entire part of the plan

"-But the lessons-"

"-are unneeded now! …well to an extent any way. You still need to know how to dance and walk in high heels." We both cringed as thoughts of Haou came back. "But that should be it! And I can teach you that in one day ju-chan!" again I cringed at the nickname she had always used to call me when she felt like injuring my pride

"So now it's all a matter of seducing him?" I uncomfortably rocked back on my heels, feeling more apprehensive with every passing moment. She flicked some of the blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled again.

"Basically" resting her hand on her hip she looked at me awkwardly "is something wrong?"

"Well…" I muttered biting my lip, for a moment I debated telling her and risking an explosion from her or tears "he just… doesn't seem like the type to care much about just getting well…" shifting uncomfortably I mentally slapped myself for not just acting my age and saying the word "…sex from women… he almost seems like he actually wants love"

Asuka looked slightly caught off guard by my observations but smiled as she lost herself in a trip down memory lane "yeah, I guess he hasn't changed much" she muttered before slowly shaking her head.

A small detail that I probably should of mentioned earlier. Everyone had their reasons for joining illusions. The individual drives that made us hate royalty so much that we had to seek to over throw it. Asukas and fubuki's was one no one of us really enjoyed talking about. We danced around the subject like an unarmed villager would a battle field and tried not to do anything that would cause them to remember. However I had just made the fatal mistake of leading asuka into her past betrayal

You see… once upon a bloodied blade asuka and fubuki father was the kings most trusted adviser. When they were small children they lived in the castle and even played with the princes on a regular basis. Anyway other countries saw the kings' adviser as a threat, to wise for his own good. So they had him assassinated in the spring of Asukas sixth year and fubuki's ninth. Taking pity on the children and mourning his own losses the king let the children stay as long as his sons would continue to play with them. So in the summer of the same year something horrible happened.

The setting was the garden in mid afternoon. Asuka and fubuki were playing out there and enjoying their grief stricken lives when the twin princes came. Out of nowhere Jehu had punched fubuki. He called him pathetic as if wanting to pick a fight. When asuka tried to jump in and help Johan held her back smirking to himself. Jehu and fubuki began to fight. When fubuki won Jehu got angry and ordered that asuka be killed and fubuki be tortured. If some of the disloyal servants hadn't freed them from the dungeons before their time of punishment had come they would have been there then

So it was easy to see that asuka obviously knew about how the bastard Andersen twins acted. She glanced at me with a look of hidden vulnerability

"So do what you think will make him love you. It doesn't matter how you do it as long as he doesn't fall for a different girl by the end of the week." I wanted to comfort her but I refrained knowing she had more pride than Haou and I combined.

"Of course. He'll love me soon ok asuka?" she nodded hiding her vulnerability by drowning it with pride.

"Good! If you didn't id have to kick your ass!" she announced turning on her heel and moving elegantly out of the room. "Go meet your soon-to-be-husband! Don't screw this up!" as she left the room kuriboh entered looking overly eager and giddy

"Are we going back to the castle?" he asked his bright purple eyes shinning

"Well I am. Don't you have work here?" I placed my hand on my hip and playfully scowled in a motherly way.

"Nope" he replied without hesitation "finished it earlier. So can I come?"

I shifted my weight and eyed him suspiciously "well ill have to go off alone and you'll most likely end up with that girl-"

"-and I'm completely ok with that" he finished smiling even wider. I could see the signs of something asuka had read to me and Haou a long time ago in the way he acted when that girl was brought up. The entire way back he became jumpy in a happy hyper way when I asked how it went. He seemed to want to go see her again… I just couldn't put two and two together.

"Ok you can come. We don't have horses this time but I think Rei still has those uniforms we used yesterday" I had thought about it later and found myself simply wondering where in the hell Rei had gotten those uniforms and how the hell she did it so quickly. And on that note what else was she hiding from us? I knew she was a wanted criminal here for multiple reasons but… this was just crazy.

Anyway, after my own naivety and kuribohs obvious signs of something I couldn't put my finger on, we had found Rei, gotten our servant uniforms and headed back to the castle, this time on foot. The long skirts hid our feet so the clatter of high heels wasn't evident against the stone of some of the roads. We had to hold the navy blue fabric off the ground so we wouldn't trip and so it wouldn't get muddy from the dirt along the path we walked.

Many weeds and thorny vines lay across the back entrance of the garden. They clung to anything and everything that had been around for a while, sinking their sharp teeth into wood and the soft dirt. By the time kuriboh and I had reached the part of the garden that was actually groomed by those hired by the king to do so our feet were bloody messes.

"This is where I must leave you my poor friend. Have fun doing chores until the sun leaves." He pouted

"Oh be quiet after your lunch meeting with the prince you'll be doing the same." He turned and stomped off tugging restlessly at the added extensions in his dirty brown hair. I just shook my head and began to search the wall of the castle for a mulberry bush.

As boredom started setting in and lack of success began to weigh me down I began looking over this lovely part of the garden, the rose bushes that sat on either side of the smooth stone path I walked on were tame and blooming. She fruit trees behind them gave of exotic and fascinating scents, showing various colors and shapes of fruit id never seen before. Small daises popped up in open areas and a small pond was on the far end by the exit, white water lilies lazily wading around in the clear liquid. A large thin arch was caught entangled in beautifully colored flowers carried by thornless vines. Along the east wall of the castle was bush after bush after bush. But each and every one was for strawberries not mulberries.

Doubt crept into my chest. What if he had lied to me? What if he'd told his father and right now they were watching me, waiting to spring a trap so to end up beheading me? What would kuriboh do? How would the plan go through with me dead and Haou with only one usable ankle?

I shook my head trying to dispel the horrid thoughts. I was coming close to the exit when I noticed, behind the small pond was a bush fresh mulberries sprouting all over its giant frame. Two adults could easily hide under the cover of its thick green leaves and not be seen at all. I padded over to it wincing at the pressure on my still cut up feet and pushed some of the leaves around to see that the inside was in fact hiding small black stairwell leading to an opening, that one the size of Johan would just barely be able to squeeze through. I however with my tiny body easily slipped through the opening and into the darkness of the tunnel. My feet made small wet sounds against the slippery stone steps. Old rain water mixed faintly with the blood from my feet.

The cool dankness of the black tunnel calmed me, my heart that had been pounding from doubt and fear a moment before had gone back to pumping rhythmaticly in my chest.

But of course one can never breathe easy for too long.

As I continued down the tunnel, light began to show faintly from lit torches that hung around. I fingered the helm of one of the long white sleeves. I began to make out a figure in the bad lighting, someone crouching against one of the stone walls

"Prince Johan?" I called quietly using a title in case anyone else had found out about this place

"Hibiki? Is that you?" a sigh of relief made it past my lips as Johans smooth voice rung back to me through the corridors.

"Yeah" I sped up into a slow jog until I had reached him, the flames' light danced across his pale face, bright sea green eyes like doors to his soul. Some mud was smeared on his cheek and he was wearing commoner clothing. "Sorry I'm late princy work and all."

I spoke casually, faking a higher female like voice. "What kind of work do you do?" he asked "what servants' job do you specialize in?"

Resisting the urge to bit my lip I went through a mental list of every different job a servant could have "just a delivery b-girl" my mistake made me trip over the rest of my words "well… and I um… clean the laundry as well."

He his smile didn't waver as if he didn't notice my blunder at all. "Good thing we don't have any princess's here" he laughed a bit "if you mess up just one stitch of their gowns they'll have you swing for it.

I rolled my shoulders back and hitched my skirts up so that I could sit down without muddying them too much

"Oh yes, I remember a_ fair_ lady just like that." Making up stories, after years of listening to fubuki improvise entire scenes for his fairy tales became quite easy "always flirting with the princes, laughing obnoxiously, and treating the servants like slaves. She would step on your skirts and trip you whenever she got the chance and then make fun of you for being so clumsy."

He looked puzzled "you worked at a different castle?"

Feeling my heart beat go up again I realized my mistake. Id inquired him in the story and make up memories he wouldn't recall.

"y-yes, one long before I came here." I looked away hoping he would mistake my sudden body language for being unwilling to talk about it

"I thought I heard an accent in your voice!" he exclaimed totally ignoring my gesture "what kingdom were you from? Did we conquer it?"

My blood began to boil. As I said earlier we all had our reasons for hating the sovereignty of this country. For asuka and fubuki it was near death. For Hane kuriboh it was for them taking his older brother, who was only called kuriboh. But for Haou and me it was a painfully deep hatred.

Imagine this, you're walking along through a village somewhere and you see a small forest animal such as a rabbit. It's wounded, you don't really need the food and you have enough extra supplies to heal it what do you do? Well in the sovereignty of Sauiku, the country Johans father ruled this is what they did. They went ahead and killed the rabbit. The rabbit really being my home country of Yamiora.

It was quaint and through our small coal export it managed to keep all the people living in it fed and clothed. The country was already battered by war, and it had a peace treaty with Sauiku which at the time was not much bigger than it. Both countries only had one another as allies so Yamiora sat back and watched as Sauiku concurred country after country until it was one of the biggest on the map. In the middle of it was poor little Yamiora who didn't stand a chance when the current king decided that it was a threat and took it over too. The war was short and bloody, the bloodshed didn't stop when the war did. Oh no. it was too much for the solders to murder innocent people. Haou and I's parents were killed in the presents of the king himself for not letting his solders eat what little food we had when they marched through out village, on their way home. They justified it by labeling it 'treason' and thus orphaning two little twin boys.

"No" I whispered looking away "you massacred it"

~authors notes~

Lalala~ more information on the countries, reasons for hate, and pasts

Haruka: I applaud that one

Johan and Jehu: wait! Did we really do that to asuka and fubuki?

Chara: yup. You were douchy eight year olds with blood lust

Johan and Jehu: … wow…

Haou and Jehu: speaking of which where were we?

Chara and Haruka: *shrugs*

Haruka: my dreams of world dominations still haven't come true…

Chara: I've been playing way to many video games…

Haou: it seems we all have our small problems

Judai: well… shall we to the corner?

Chara: yup!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: *blinks* whose heart?**

**Haou: *face palm***

sakural7865: Jehu: oh… hey I'm not a pervert!

Haou: … yes you are…

Jehu: I am too more important than these guys! *gestures to everyone else*

**Judaixjohan: I'm glad you liked it! I hope to finally involve some dark spiritshipping soon!**

YAOIfangirl1996: thanks! And yes he's a member of Judais team

**Jashins-sacrifice: Jehu: finally! Someone who likes me! That's it! I'm busting into the next chapter if I have to kill Chara and write it myself!**

**Chara: Judai… is really evil isn't he… oh well he'll start getting better soon thanks for the review!**

Yuri n' chuka: Judai: no I'm ok but thanks for asking! I'm glad you treat me like a younger sibling! Unlike my actual brother *glares at Haou*

Yubel: yup! I'll be coming sooner or later

**Light-sakura: thanks!**

Luving randomness: Jehu: yay!

Judai: … was that a… compliment?

**Keiko-uchiha: thank you so much!**

The KeyBlades Chosen: why of course, it was his destiny.

**Kirei Ryuusei: I know right? It's like all Judais thoughts about Johan were shattered with such a small conversation**


	6. Walking on Broken Glass

**Judais POV**

From the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen "Hibiki I-"

"Just kidding!" I turned back to him smiling as widely as possible and trying to keep my tears from falling. That may have been the dumbest thing I had ever done, stupid, stupid, stupid, Judai. I couldn't believe I'd almost shown him a _weak_ moment albeit I'd done it before but none of those times had been genuine. My heart beat loudly against my ribs, making my chest ache. Luckily my voice didn't shake. "I'm from a small country that surrendered the moment they heard you were invading" the smile began to make my face ache as much as my heart

"You don't have to lie Hibiki" it hadn't come out louder than a whisper but it still ravaged my insides with fear

Putting on a confused face I questioned him "W-what do you mean princy? I'm not lying"

"Yes you are Hibiki, I've told you before you're a good actress but not good enough to get past me" I sort of wanted to laugh at his absolute wrongness when warmth slid over the hand I had placed on the ground for support. Looking down I realized it was none other than his own hand "You don't have to lie," he repeated, starting to see my happy façade break away he added "Are you ok"

A lump appeared in my throat. I didn't trust myself to talk and just shook my head blinking to stop the tears. Johan sighed before placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him

"Just breathe ok? You don't need to act tough" that was it; I completely broke down drowning his shirt in tears.

For someone to say something like that… That I didn't need to act tough… No one had ever bothered to say that to me or Haou, neither of us cried when we found our parents. Both desperately trying to keep it together for the other. From that day I hadn't felt tears stinging my eyes. I'd been too numb to feel anything. Haou and I helped form illusions and I forgot how it felt to be weak. My pride grew with the shadows that always followed me and I stopped letting my head fall.

But it was always an act

The optimism, the constant work, the hatred, pretending to only be splashing around when we all knew I was over my head.

And now of all times after 10 years I was completely breaking in front of my worst enemy. Oh how fate hated me.

And suddenly so many emotions grew in my body that I was sure I would explode. I was relieved that finally someone wouldn't think me weak for seeing my tears. Extremely grateful that this prince wasn't as bad as I was taught he was. Angry at everything for all my confusion. Frustrated that I couldn't bring myself to stop. Sad that in a few weeks Prince Johan would be dead at my hand. Doubtful that I could even do it. Scared that I'd be found out. And most of all Hateful towards him for making me feel all of it.

"I'm so sor-"

"Whoa! What did_ I_ walk in on?" The voice was cool and calm, not aiming to emotionally injure anyone

Johan glared a bit, "Why are you here?"

Chucking erupted causing me to pull my face from Johans chest "You weren't anywhere in the castle so I wanted to come and see if you were here. I hadn't expected that you'd tell someone other than me or Sho." In the dim light I made out wild black hair and white bandages, as well as something large and green.

Sighing a bit, Johan turned his attention to me "You ok?"

"Of course," I lied… again… I dearly hoped I wasn't making a habit out of this "I don't know what came over me"

I ducked my head, suddenly realizing how badly I'd damaged my own pride. I needed to remember, If I got attached I'd get hurt and if I tried to stop myself from getting hurt Haou would certainly kill me himself

He still looked worried but shrugged it off "Hibiki meet Jim and Karin, Jim and Karin meet Hibiki"

"Karin…?" I asked before noticing the green thing was no longer just by Jim's side, it had begun moving towards me out of the shadows turning out to be a crocodile. My blood ran cold

"She's Karin" Jim explained happily, following her out of the shadows. Stifling a gasp I tried not to panic. How had I not realized it before! Had the momentary intoxication of weakness really stopped my logic from adding two and two?

According to O'brien Jim wasn't a fool; in fact without him Johan and Jehu would have been dead ages ago. He'd stopped every other undercover assassination attempt on the princes' lives. It was only a matter of time until he found out my secret. My heart pounded with fear as he smiled.

A gentle weight on my leg shook me off my train of thought, when I looked I saw the crocodile-Karin as Jim had called her- resting her head on my leg, almost like how a dog would.

"She likes you" he commented happily, no malice or calculations in his visible eye

"R-really?" I asked my voice still off from my earlier sobbing fit. He nodded wisely

"If she didn't you'd be missing that leg" I paled

"Jim!" Johan snapped, "Don't scare her!"

"It's ok" I assured hoarsely, carefully running the tips of my fingers over Karin's smooth scales. I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't want Johan to worry. Probably because I didn't want too much attention on me due to Jims presents.

Johan gave me a quick worried glance before sighing, nodding, and turning back to Jim "Is Sho here?"

"Well I'm here; Sho should be arriving soon if he's not already on his way," the one eyed boy shrugged, "When he gets here this will be the first place he looks for us." Listening to the small talk I took in the single important piece of information.

Sho… Sho… Sho… ugh! Who was Sho! I'd never heard anything about this Sho person from O'brien!

"Who's Sho?" I blurted kicking myself for interrupting them

"The witches' son, I think you'd like him Hibiki." I started choking on air

"W-witch? The kings in association with a witch?" Suddenly I felt the need to lie down, though I didn't give in.

"Of course, If we don't respect the witch and her family she'll curse the kingdom, Sho's harmless though he doesn't know any magic at all" inside I breathed a small sigh of relief but outside I was still panicking

"B-but couldn't he bring paholainen(1) with him?"

Suddenly Johan stopped "you're from Yamiora!"

I froze "Y-yes, I am but how did you know the language?"

"He had to learn them all" Jim said simply, his calculating eye now out "in his tutoring sessions"

"Really?"

"Really." I repressed the urge to gulp; Jim was sounding more and more on edge.

"Something wrong?" Johan questioned looking up at his friend

Jims eyes starting laughing again and all signs of his thoughts were gone with the wind "Of course not!" Johan nodded unfazed, but I was still inwardly shuddering. Something was not right about how Jim looked; he was on to_ something _though I wasn't quite sure what that something was.

~authors notes~

This is short. But it's an update

Haruka-Something you fail to be able to do now a days

Chara-This I will not deny *sigh* I'm not dead yet, but I cannot guarantee there will be another chapter soon. This fic is so old I have to re-read it to remind me what the hell is going on

Haruka-We apologize greatly. Maybe reviews will get our asses in gear?

Chara- Our? You don't do anything!

Haruka- I kick your ass isn't that good enough?

Chara- No! It's not!

Translation: The devil in Finnish, in this case Finnish is the main language of Yamiora while English is the main language of


End file.
